Follow You, Until You Love Me
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang fans besar dari Lee Sungmin, artis imut pecinta kelinci dan selalu bertampang polos di depan kamera, tapi siapa yang tau bahwa Sungmin sebenarnya orang yang sangat sombong? Dan bodohnya, Kyuhyun tetap saja mengikuti Sungmin seperti seorang stalker yang menyebalkan, KyuMin/Yaoi/Aman/RnR/DLDR/Typo(s)


Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang fans besar dari Lee Sungmin, artis imut pecinta kelinci dan selalu bertampang polos di depan kamera, tapi siapa yang tau bahwa Sungmin sebenarnya orang yang sangat sombong? Dan bodohnya, Kyuhyun tetap saja mengikuti Sungmin seperti seorang stalker yang menyebalkan, KyuMin/Yaoi/Aman/RnR/DLDR/Typo(s)

Follow You, Until You Love Me

Chapter 1

No Bash!

Review!

"Lee Sungmiiinnnn aaa aku ingin meninju wajahmu yang imut itu kyaaaa hentikan ituuu" Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut ikal berteriak-teriak di depan laptopnya.

**Duak! **

Sebuah bantal mendarat di kepala pemuda itu.

"Berisik kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Pelaku pelemparan tersebut adalah _hyung _Kyuhyun sendiri, yaitu Cho Jonghyun.

"diam kau pendek!" Kyuhyun melemparkan _deathglare _pada Jonghyun kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas _fanboy-ing_ nya.

"Lee Sungmin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Kim Keybum-ku!" Jonghyun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan menganggu aktivitas Kyuhyun.

"Oh Gosh, no please no Sungmin, JANGAN MEMAJUKAN BIBIRMU SEPERTI ITU SAYANG, astaga, Tuhan berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencium bibirnyaaaaa!" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Jonghyun di sebelahnya, ia menghalangi pergerakan _hyung _pendeknya itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"cih, terus saja bermimpi" Jonghyun akhirnya menyerah menganggu Kyuhyun, dan menyibukkan dirinya untuk mencari info terbaru Kim Keybum, namja cantik yang dia idolakan. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi Key..

**Brak Bruk Brak Bruk.**

Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya dengan cepat, ia melompat dari kursinya, berjalan menuju lemari mengambil jaketnya dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Jonghyun tau penyebabnya.

Lee Sungmin, sedang ada syuting di daerah dekat sini.

.

.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, dia paling benci kalau lokasi syutingnya sudah di penuhi fans seperti ini, sumpek, panas, berisik, menganggu konsentrasi. ARGH!

"_noona_!" Sungmin berteriak pada managernya.

"aish, _wae tto_?" sang manager, Kyungsoo, mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadgetnya kemudian menoleh ke kursi belakang, dimana Sungmin berada. Mereka sedang berada di dalam van sekarang.

"kenapa ramai sekali? Kenapa jadwalku bisa bocor? Kau membocorkannya ya? Haish!" Sungmin mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ya mana aku tau, ya sudah terima saja nasibmu, sebentar lagi kita turun, pasang wajah imutmu itu" kata Kyungsoo cuek.

Ya, sedari tadi van Sungmin sudah sampai di lokasi, tapi Sungmin belum di perbolehkan turun karena kerumunan fans di sekitar van-nya. Setelah sedikit aman, baru mereka boleh turun.

Sungmin mengambil kaca dari dalam tasnya, melatih mata kelincinya, wajah polosnya dan bibir yang di kecilkan.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka gorden van-nya, dan terpampanglah wajah tampan seseorang yang menempel di jendelanya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, mengedip-ngedipkannya dengan pelan, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir namja tampan yang menempel di jendelanya itu, karena iseng, Sungmin juga menempelkan bibirnya pada jendela van-nya, sehingga seolah Sungmin mencium bibir namja itu.

Mata namja itu membulat sebelum akhirnya ia ditarik petugas keamanan, Sungmin menyeringai kemudian membersihkan bibirnya.

"_fanboy_" gumamnya sombong.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya ternganga tak percaya semenjak adegan bibirnya-dan-bibir-Sungmin-hanya-dipisahkan-jendel a-sialan. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau dia sudah ada di barisan paling belakang dari kerumunan fans di lokasi syuting ini.

"aku bermimpi ya?" Kyuhyun memukul pipi sebelah kanannya.

"tapi kok sakit? Jadi aku tak bermimpi ya?" Kyuhyun menampar pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Ah, jadi aku tak bermimpi" Kyuhyun mengangguk bodoh.

"LEE SUNGMIN SARANGHANDAGO!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

"nee, siapapun disana, nado saranghae" samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin.

O-oh jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"KYAAAA" Kyuhyun mimisan, ia pingsan di tempat.

.

.

"aigoo ternyata namja ini, menyusahkan saja!" Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak sabar.

"heh, banguuuun!" Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Yap, Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, kau ingin membangunkannya atau membunuhnya?" Kyungsoo datang dengan sebotol minyak angin cap kayu pink di tangannya. Darah Kyuhyun sudah di bersihkan sebelumnya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang make up sekarang. Proses syuting sudah selesai, tetapi mau tak mau Sungmin harus meluangkan sedikit waktu berharganya demi melihat kondisi fans fanatiknya ini. Demi image baik.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka, dan tiba-tiba membulat saat melihat wajah Lee Sungmin yang sedang kesal di depannya.

"Lee-Lee S-Sung-Sungmin?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan gagap dan suara serak.

"ne, Lee Sungmin imnida, kau sudah bangun kan? Baiklah, ayo pergi" Sungmin berbicara cuek kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"KYAAAA SUNGMINNIE!" Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Astaga kau pas sekali di pelukanku! Astaga apakah kita berjodoh Lee Sungmin-ssi? Oh God. Aku. Memeluk. Lee. Sungmin!" Kyuhyun melompat-lompat dengan Sungmin yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"YA! Sesak sesakkkkk bodoh" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun agar ia menjauh.

"sesak? Sesak? Omo, mianhae Sungmin-ssi, mianhaeeee" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kesal Sungmin.

"ya Tuhan imut sekaliiiii" Kyuhyun mencubiti pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Kyungsoooo! Jauhkan manusia ini!" Sungmin berteriak kesal. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan santai ke luar ruangan, tidak mau ikut campur.

"ya ya ya! Noona eodigaaa?!" Sungmin berlari menyusul Kyungsoo sebelum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

"Sungminnieeee ayolah, aku sudah menjadi fansmu semenjak kau debut, kita foto ya foto ya foto ya?" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya dengan genit sambil mengambil smartphonenya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"kau bodoh ya?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"tidak, walaupun Jonghyun hyung sering mengataiku bodoh, tapi nilaiku cukup bagus di kelas" Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"astaga, bukan itu maksudku! Kau tak merasa aneh padaku?"

"tidak, memangnya ada yang aneh padamu?"

"kau tidak merasa ada yang berbeda?"

"tidak, apa maksudmu?"

"aigoo, jinjja. Apakah kau tidak merasa kalau aku berbeda di depan dan belakang kamera?"

"tidak, kau tetap imut di mataku"

Sungmin memasang wajah facepalm-nya.

"kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Sungmin.

"ne, geurom, hana dul set kimchiiii"

Jepret.

"God! Aku berfoto dengan Lee Sungmin! Kyaaaa"

"Berlebihan"

"hihihi Lee Sungmin manis sekali"

"terserahmu saja, aku ingin istirahat, sana pulang!" Sungmin mengusir Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan.

"yaaahh, satu kali lagi ya jeballl" Kyuhyun memohon.

"baiklaaaaah" Sungmin mendesah malas.

"hana dul set kimchii"

"kimchi." Sungmin memasang senyum terpaksanya.

"gomawo Lee Sungmin-ssi saranghamnidaaaaa"

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas kemudian berlari pergi.

"yaish!" Sungmin mengusap-ngusap pipinya kasar. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"orang aneh" gumamnya.

.

.

"Hyungiiieeee" Kyuhyun memeluk Jonghyun dengan erat begitu ia pulang ke rumah.

"Kau kenapa, iblis?" tanya Jonghyun sinis.

"hehehe aku mencium pipi Lee Sungmin, hehehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"ya ya ya, posternya bukan?" Jonghyun memutar matanya malas dan menyingkirkan kaki Kyuhyun, ikut duduk di sofa yang sama.

"tidak, Hyung"

"Big Posternya kan?"

"Haish, tidak Hyung, benar-benar Lee Sungmin yang nyata! Hihi" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum tidak jelas.

"di dalam mimpimu, ya kan?" Jonghyun masih tak percaya.

"sungguh hyung! Ini kenyataan, bahkan aku berfoto dengannya hehehe" Kyuhyun mengutak-atik smartphonenya, membuka galeri dan menunjukkannya dengan penuh kebanggaan pada Hyung dinonya itu.

"ini edit ya?" Jonghyun masih tak percaya.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun habis.

"argh! Terserah padamu saja! Kalau kau tak percaya kudoakan kau tak pernah bertemu dengan Key lagi!" Kyuhyun naik ke kamarnya dengan santai, sesekali bergumam riang.

"Ne? Jadi itu sungguhan? Maldo andwae.." Jonghyun masih menggeleng tak percaya. Pasalnya, wajah Sungmin di foto tadi sangatnya cuek dan tampak menyebalkan, padahal di depan televisi Lee Sungmin tampak ramah dan bersahabat. Aneh..

TBC/END?

Readers: Author-ssi mana ff Soul elu hah? /ngasah pisau/

Author: /ngacir/

Kan mau puasa nih, jadi update yang aman-aman dulu boleh dong kan ya? : 3 maapin author yang idenya cepat hilang ini hiks T.T author gak dapet ide buat bikin NC hiks T.T

Rated aman, sangat aman dibaca pada saat bulan puasa, kerugiannya adalah ff ini sepertinya jelek -_-

ya sudahlah, tinggalkan jejak ya teman :)

Re-re-review Juseyooo~


End file.
